Color removal from the effluent streams of paper mills continues to be a problem within the pulp and paper industry. It is necessary that these downstream waste waters be treated for color removal prior to discharge into public waterways.
The United States wood pulp production capacity is approximately 60 million tons per year. Since the average cellulose content of wood is about 40%, 150 million tons of wood are needed to produce this 60 tons of pulp. The difference between these two numbers represents the lignin and hemicellulose which must be removed or separated in the pulping process in order to free the cellulose fibers.
The pulping process, however, does not remove 100% of the lignin present in the wood, with approximately 5% remaining after either Kraft or sulfite pulping (for mechanical pulping the amount is considerably higher). If a high grade paper is the desired end product, then this 5% residual lignin must be removed by bleaching the pulp.
Since over 35% of the pulp produced in the United States is bleached, there are about one million tons of lignin removed each year at the bleach plant, and most of this in the caustic extraction stage. This number is significant because in the removal process (i.e., bleaching), most of this residual lignin is solubilized. This solubilized lignin is a strong absorber of visible radiation resulting from the conjugation of unsaturated and quinodal moieties formed during the oxidation step in the bleach plant. Consequently, the bleach plant effluent is highly colored. Although there are other sources of color in paper mill waste effluent, it is readily apparent that where bleaching is performed its effluent can be expected to be the major contributor of waste color. Indeed, at Kraft, bleach mills the effluent from the first caustic extraction stage accounts for at least 70% of the waste color.
The goal of the pulping and bleaching operations is the removal of lignin and hemicellulose from the cellulose fiber in wood. The 95% that is removed by pulping is often burned as fuel in the process of recovering the inorganic chemicals present in the black liquor. In the bleaching operation, the 5% residual lignin is separated from the fibers by degradation and solubilization and ends up in the waste water. Chemical removal can, therefore, only be accomplished by reducing this solubility, which has proved to be a difficult task.
Therefore, the primary source of color in pulp is lignin. It has also been suggested that Kraft color is due to ketoenols produced from carbohydrates during the Kraft cook stage in the papermaking process. Chlorination of the pulp during the bleaching operation results in the formation of color bodies which are leached from the pulp by caustic alkali solutions. Thus, the caustic extract effluent contains a major proportion of the color bodies and the other organic materials which have to be disposed during the waste water treatment.
The process of color removal from the effluent stream is further complicated by the presence of lime, solid particulate matter like pulp, clay, dispersants/surface active materials and polymers used during various stages in the papermaking process. The solid particulate matter is commonly referred to as anionic trash.
Most governmental regulations pertaining to color removal from the effluent stream of a papermaking process are directed to true color, i.e., the color at pH of 7.6 after filtration through a 0.8 micrometer filter paper and expressed as Pt Co color units (i.e., platinum cobalt color using a DR2000 spectrophotometer). Nevertheless, there is increasing pressure on pulp and paper mills to lower the apparent color of the effluent water because that is the color visible to the naked eye as the effluent flows into public waterways. There are occasions when the true color of a system that has undergone treatment is low, but the corresponding apparent color is high. This problem is commonly caused by the presence of suspended particulate matter that causes an increase in the turbidity of the system. Therefore, it is important that any new treatment for color removal should not only remove the true color of the effluent, but should also lower the apparent color as well.
The pressure to remove color comes primarily from state environmental agencies. Previously, it was thought that the discharge of colored waste affected only the aesthetic value of the receiving body of water; however, biologists are becoming increasingly concerned about possible toxic effects, the effect of reduced light transmittance through the water causing reduced levels of photosynthetic activity, and of course, the resultant drop in dissolved oxygen concentration because of this drop in activity. Furthermore, although these colored, waste products are fairly refractory towards biological oxidation and since they become degraded in the aquatic environment, the oxidation products may be potentially harmful.
It has been shown that by-products are water soluble, and that a significant amount is produced. This puts severe demands on chemicals to be used for color removal. There are techniques already available, however, that can remove greater than 90% of the color from either total mill effluent or isolated waste streams, such as from the caustic extraction stage of the bleach plant. These techniques include chemical (e.g., alum, ferric, lime or polyelectrolytes), biological (e.g., white rot fungus) and physical processes (e.g., ultrafiltration, ion exchange and carbon absorption). None enjoys widespread use because of unfavorable economics.
The demands on a product used in a color removal application are quite severe, i.e., the product must be capable of reacting with the color bodies in a manner which results in their becoming insoluble and, because of the extremely large amount produced, the color removal product must work at very low weight ratios relative to the organic being removed or its use will be precluded by prohibitive costs.
A common problem associated with conventional chemical treatment methods, such as epichlorohydrin/dimethylamine (Epi/DMA), is the fact that those polymers cannot lower the color of a system below a certain value beyond which they tend to re-disperse the color. This problem is commonly referred to as "overdosage."
The present inventors have discovered through extensive experimentation that hydrophobically modified copolymers are excellent agents for the removal of both "apparent" and "true" color in pulp and paper mill waste water. The color removal characteristics of acrylamide (AcAm) is significantly improved by imparting a certain degree of hydrophobicity. Modification is accomplished by coplymerizing AcAm with a selected hydrophobic monomer to form a hydrophobic polyelectrolyte. These hydrophobic polyelectrolytes display excellent replacement ratios, while avoiding the problem of "overdosage" which frequently arises when conventional polymers are used to remove color (See FIG. 1). These polyelectrolytes have a unique mode of action which could lead to an all organic treatment for removal of color in pulp and paper mill waste water.
The present inventors have discovered that a low molecular weight water soluble cationic polymer dispersion can be used to successfully remove color from pulp and paper waste water effluents. This unique color removal agent is prepared by polymerizing at least one hydrophilic monomer, e.g., acrylamide and/or dimethylaminoethyl(meth)acrylate methyl chloride quaternary, and a hydrophobic monomer, e.g. dimethylaminoethyl(meth)acrylate benzyl chloride quaternary or dimethylaminoethyl(meth)acrylate cetyl chloride quaternary, in the presence of water, a chain transfer agent, a precipitation aid and an initiator.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,006,590 (Takeda et al.), which issued on Apr. 9, 1991, and 4,929,655(Takeda et al.), which issued on May 29, 1990, pertain to various high molecular weight water soluble cationic polymer dispersions formed from acrylamide, acrylamidopropyldimethylbenzylammonium chloride, a precipitation aid and an initiator. However, these dispersions have extremely high molecular weights (e.g., 6,000,000 to 10,000,000) which cause them to act as a flocculant, not as a coagulant which is required during color removal.
The present inventors have discovered that by increasing the initiator concentration and polymerizing the monomers in the presence of a chain transfer agent and a precipitation aid, a low molecular weight (e.g., 100,000 to 1,500,000) water soluble cationic dispersant can be produced that acts as coagulant and exhibits extremely good color removal properties.
The present invention also provides many additional advantages which shall become apparent as described below.